Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Talking-Rock
Summary: I of course was imperfect. The ugly duckling among beautiful swans. A beggar among thieves. Alone in a room full of people." One-shot about Evra Von's early childhood.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cirque Du Freak that I use in this Fanfic. *sob***_

Nothing comes to mind when I think 'family'; my inner conscious is empty at the mention of 'love'. Those words are empty promises, lies meant to fill empty lives.

At an early age I was abandoned by the man and woman suppose to be known as my parents. Two people most likely expecting a perfect son for the perfect family, so they could continue on with their perfect lives.

I of course was imperfect. The ugly duckling among beautiful swans. A beggar among thieves. Alone in a room full of people.

My feelings towards 'mother dearest' and my 'loving father' was never there. I suppose my life should have been filled with dread of those two horrid people. Disgust and resentment. _They _were the ones who brought this upon me. Because of their selfish actions, I was to be known as a freak. Brought up without 'love' and a sense of 'family', no pride of being who I was. Not having someone ignore my indifferences, caring for whom I truly was. Seeing beyond my outside. All commercial crap made up to help people with depression issues. I knew they couldn't see past my exterior. They were the ones who would have to look at it every single day. Dreading my entrance of the room. They would have to say to all their friends, "Meet our loving son. Please don't stare at his dermatology issues." Making up excuses to why two perfectly human people could have possibly made me, a freak with mutations.

The mailman excuse was out of the question, unless our mailman had been a genetically altered snake-human hybrid made to breed others like him.

My mutations were a mystery, a scientific break through, possible door openings to a better world. Or an opportunity for a greedy man to make money.

Cage bars surrounded my everyday. My animal side slowly began to over take. I would think like a caged beast. Hating all humanity, longing to get out.

Pudgy human children would stick their chubby fingers at me. Laughing at my differences, taking their ideals of 'normal' to the extreme. Faces covered with spit, snot, remains of food. Their comfortable life styles they took for advantage. Complaining when life gave them the chance because their lives are oh so difficult.

While they sat their on their high and mighty thrones with unlimited food, clothing, choices, I was whipped till I bled every night. Every morsel of food was scavenged so I could live to see the morning light of tomorrow. How I would marvel at the sight of a sunrise. So many colors blending together to make something so beautiful. Through the foggy city mornings, I would stare through the cracks in my dusty cage and marvel. I would marvel at how people could continue on with their lives even though they knew I was here. Wasting away to nothing. At how I could consider a few scraps of bread a feast fit for a king. At how I didn't hate my parents any more. How I almost forgave them for what they did. Hoping they at least felt something as they left me here to rot. Maybe they knew something of my fate.

Then my life went topsy turvy, a man with a tall top hat entered. Most likely he wanted a good laugh so he could see how fortunate he really was.

Getting ready, I curled in the corner so I could lash out.

There was commotion; I heard the rustling and quick movements. I heard no words.

The man with the top hat came over with a set of keys. Carefully he picked mine and stuck it in the lock. Freedom was calling my name as the door swung open with a dull _thump_.

I wanted to run, forever. Until the world ended, until I reached the end of the sky. But this new man scared me, so I retreated farther into my corner. Hoping he would eventually leave out of boredom.

He stayed, trying to silently coax me out of my safe corner. The only place I had truly known.

Slowly as time progressed, I curiously started towards his out stretched hands. Curiosity killed the cat. Maybe I wouldn't be. Taking a jump in life, I went farther towards him.

My emancipated body fit firmly between his two strong arms. As we ran out of the alleyway, I saw the man who had tormented me so. He was lying lifeless and limp, a pool of blood staining the ground around his head.

Serves him right.

I was promised a new place, a place of redemption. I could shed my old life like the snake skin I shed every couple months.

My differences would be embraced.

I would have a 'family'. Be able to know what the word really meant.

Probably being able to figure out what I had been missing out on life.

Being able to take chances and follow whims had actually helped me. My weary body was beginning to drowse off as I thought of an old saying.

Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought him back.

_**So I think you should review, it is a one-shot after all and you will probably NEVER see it again. Hope you liked it though!**_


End file.
